


Feel Me In Your Heart

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [8]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Erik, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Watching, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Part 8 of Master Erik's journey with his three beloved boys Jonas, Marco and Robert. It is international break and Marco and Robert are away with the National Teams while Erik and Jonas are staying at home. But distance is not such a huge problems in times of Skype any longer...Part 8 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised myself that I finally felt the need to come back to my beloved Master Erik and his three boys Marco, Robert and Jonas, I really didn't think that I would ever write another story about them, but Erik poked me since yesterday to write this oneshot, so here I am with another story about their special foursome. 
> 
> I hope that there will be at least a few readers still interested in what Erik and his boys are doing, I would be excited and most grateful for your feedback, please leave something for me. <33  
> It is late and this is not proof-read, I will do that tomorrow, I hope that there won't be too many mistakes for you to enjoy it.

It is a strange feeling to be alone in Marco's house, alone with his sweetheart Jonas but without his two other beloved boys Marco and Robert, that is.

It is usually the other way around, Erik and Marco living together in Dortmund while Jonas lives in Gladbach and Robert in Munich, his brown-haired and his dark-haired boy playing for different clubs for the sake of their careers.

A lot has happened since that fateful summer almost two years ago when Jonas finally became his boy again, and the four of them have found a way to make their very special relationship work out despite the rather long separations and the physical distance they have to overcome each time they want to be together. But it is an every-day challenge to do so and not drift apart, and Erik finds himself secretly wishing that Robert will stay in Munich and not leave Germany to play in Spain or England more often than he actually should do as the professional footballer he is himself.

The young master knows that he shouldn't keep his thoughts from his boy, that he should talk openly about it with his darling, but the last year has been difficult for all of them with Marco missing the Euros in the very last minute again – just like he had missed the world championship - and with Jonas being frustrated about his own performance for a very long time. Not to mention his own two surgeries because of his damn knees. Robert was actually the only one who could be content with his career – except for his times with the Polish National Team perhaps - and Erik simply couldn't burden the boy who did his best to be strong for his two mates and their beloved master with his own selfish wishes.

His darling probably knows what his master longs for, at least if his musing glances he considers Erik with from time to time are any indication, but it is not upon his boy to start this kind of conversation, and Erik is deeply grateful that the Polish striker didn't do that so far.

“I am ready, Erik.” Jonas comes out of the bathroom with pink cheeks and a sheepish expression on his face, and Erik smiles tenderly at his brown-haired boy. “Come to me, sweetheart,” he says, reaching out with his hand for the younger one, and Jonas climbs onto the bed and lets himself be pulled in his master's arms, burying his face in the warm crook of Erik's neck.

The young master strokes his back until his boy relaxes, whispering tender words into his ear. Erik is still amazed how much Jonas has changed, how happy and content he is now that he doesn't fight against his true nature any longer. His first boy has pushed his own limits to extents Erik would never have thought it possible, exploring his own needs and most secret desires with willing eagerness where he would have said no and run away only two years ago, and this only because he loves Erik, Marco and Robert so much.

His sweetheart was the one who drove all the way from Gladbach to Dortmund during the night when Marco lay curled up in the huge bed after coming home from the National Team, injured, devastated and hurting all over, close to fall into another deep depression. Erik still remembers how Jonas asked him with his eyes only to leave them alone before lying down next to his beloved Blondie how he calls Erik's second boy, taking Marco in his arms and whispering something into his ear.

Erik still doesn't know what Jonas has said to him, but he is fine with that, respecting the right of his boys to have their privacy, and he left them alone, trusting Jonas to take care of Marco and help him where he for once couldn't help him enough.

Jonas is the one texting Robert at least twenty times each and every day, giving him the feeling of being a close and cherished part of their love even when they can't see each other for weeks and have to rely on Skype and phone calls.

It's not that Erik would care less about Robert, but he is the master of three boys and has to treat all of them as equals in their relationship, which is pretty hard and tricky sometimes. Being away from Dortmund with the team that often when Robert is away with Bayern München as well doesn't make it easier, and Erik had not enough strength left during his own long and painful rehabs to give each of his boys what they needed and deserved as much as he would have wanted to.

Erik might be a strong master, confident and selfless enough to put the needs of his boys before his own ones most of the time, but he is only human and needs to think of himself and what he needs at least now and then to stay the strong and kind master for his boys in the future as well.

The brunet knows that he is truly blessed to have three wonderful boys surrendering freely to him and loving not only him with all their hearts, but also the other two boys with every fiber of their being and without being jealous of one another. At least not more than only now and then and never in a way that they would fight and hurt each other.

Erik knows that and he promises to himself that he will never forget how blessed he is as he gently lifts Jonas' chin up to kiss him on his lips.

“Are you ready to make your Blondie and your Blacky happy, sweetheart?” he asks, and Jonas nods his head and smiles at him. “More than ready, Erik. Let us show them how much we miss them and that distance is overrated in times of Skype!” he grins, and Erik chuckles and bends forward to switch the laptop on he has placed at the end of the large bed.

It is international break time and Marco and Robert were called up to join the National Teams while Erik and Jonas had to stay behind. Jonas was pretty angry at his master's behalf, but Erik was simply too grateful and happy for his beloved blond boy to feel regret that Löw didn't call him once again, and all he wants is to make the best out of this evening after two of his boys having played great. They truly deserve a reward for their performance, and the anticipation pooling deep in his belly makes his cock twitch and stir even though nothing has happened until now,

Nothing except for his sweetheart sitting naked and already half hard himself in his lap, that is, and this is reason enough for a young master crazy in love to become hard himself, so he doesn't need to feel embarrassed.

The screen of the laptop flares to life, and Jonas turns around in Erik's lap until his back is snuggled against Erik's bare chest to greet the two men filling both of their thoughts and dreams day and night. Robert and Marco smile back at them from the screen, Marco from the left half and Robert from the right half, his blond and his dark-haired boy sitting on their hotel beds in all their naked glory like Erik and Jonas are sitting on their bed in Marco's house – which has become Erik's, Jonas' and Robert's house in the meantime as well, a true home for them that offers shelter, privacy and seclusion.

“Good evening, love, good evening, darling, how are you?” Erik greets his two older boys, and Marco and Robert wave at Jonas and him, beaming all over their faces. “Good evening, Erik, hello Brownie, it's so good to see you and hear your voices!” Marco states excitedly, and Robert greets them in Polish how it has become a nice tradition for them. His master and his two mates have learned enough Polish to understand him, and Erik finds it important to show his oldest boy that he isn't left out and has to talk in German to them all of the time.

When they are done with their hellos, the young master winks at the blond and the dark-haired, gently stroking over Jonas' cheek in reassurance.

“You have played great tonight, my wonderful boys. Are you ready to get your reward for your performance?”

“Yes, we are, Master!” Marco and Robert shout in perfect unison, the proud evidences of their pure and utter maleness craning their necks between their crossed legs with curious interest about what their young master might have in mind tonight.

Erik grins and takes Jonas' hips in a firm but gentle grip to lift him up. “Are you sure that you want to do that, sweetheart?” he asks his brown-haired boy one last time, and when Jonas nods his head, he kisses his shoulder. “Go slow and take the time you need, boy!” he reminds his eager sweetheart when Jonas starts to impale himself on his master's hard and already lubed-up cock, Marco's and Robert's wide eyes following his every move. Erik was so foresighted to prepare everything before they would start with their session to not waste their precious time with such needed but sometimes pretty annoying things.

“I'm fine, Erik. I really want to do that,” Jonas gasps out, lowering himself down until he is seated in Erik's lap again, his master's dick sheathed to the hilt deep inside him.

There is a short moment of silence, all the four of them savoring that they are finally together again, even though it might be only via Skype, and Erik is aware that his three boys are waiting for him to start their very special encounter.

He was surprised this morning when his youngest boy agreed to his suggestion right away without feeling shy and uncomfortable, and Jonas even accepted Erik's wish to do the needed preparation all by himself before they would connect with Marco and Robert, he only asked Erik to be allowed doing that in private in the bathroom, and Erik knew better than to forbid him that and tell him that he wants to watch him doing it, because he knows that Jonas still feels pretty uncomfortable having to touch himself on his private parts while being watched, especially on this private part of his body.

Jonas' willingness to explore his own boundaries because he loves Erik, Marco and Robert that much is something that still amazes the young master, and Erik knows that he will never take his surrender and his love for granted.

“You're doing great, sweetheart, so great, just relax,” he murmurs encouragingly and when the brunet finally does with a small sigh, Erik smiles at Marco and Robert watching them silently.

“Alright boys, let's get the party started.”

 

***

 

Marco and Robert lick their dry lips, and Erik is not surprised seeing his two beloved boys becoming hard within a split second. His two older boys must be exhausted from their straining games, but they are two healthy young men deeply in love with their master and their brown-haired mate – and with each other of course, Erik knows that Marco and Robert can see one another on the screen of their laptops like they can see Jonas and him – and they have stayed abstinent for a couple of days, so it is no wonder that the prospect of watching Erik make love to their mate arouses them.

It has been far too long since the four of them have all been together, and they all want to make the best out of their Skype session, that much is clear. Erik longs to touch his two older boys, but he can see their deep love for Jonas and him in their eyes, and he can feel his three wonderful boys in his heart every second of the day, no matter how far away they might be and how many miles might lie in between them.

“I want you to touch yourselves as if it was me touching you, my love and my darling. I want you to make good use of you being alone and undisturbed in your hotel rooms. Let my sweetheart take a good look at what you are doing, make a show out of it. But you won't come before I'll give you permission, understood?” Erik says strictly, and Marco and Robert nod eagerly, shifting their bodies until Erik and Jonas sitting in his lap are granted the best view.

“Understood, Erik,” they say in perfect unison again, and Erik strokes soothingly over Jonas' trembling flanks. “My sweetheart will do the same for you, and you guys will tell him how much you love watching him doing that for you.”

Robert's and Marco's eyes become even bigger, because this is something Jonas has never done so far. His first boy has agreed to a lot of things, becoming less and less shy when it came to sex, giving himself to his two mates and taking them in front of Erik's loving eyes, but masturbating while his master or his two mates were watching him was something he couldn't do until this day.

Erik has always respected that, asking him whether or not Jonas was finally ready from time to time without ever pushing him and this morning, his sweetheart smiled at him when he asked him again and told him that would like to finally at least try it.

“Uh, wow, Brownie!” Marco beams into the camera while Robert swallows audibly, his gorgeous manhood twitching with visible delight. “Thank you, Jonas.” The Pole's voice is hoarse with emotion, and Jonas unconsciously leans back against Erik's slim but strong frame, and Erik soothes him with another kiss on his cheek. “They love you, sweetheart, you know that you're making us very happy, don't you?”

Jonas nods. “Yes, I know.” He hesitates, and Erik strokes his back again. “Don't think, just go with your feelings, boy.”

His sweetheart takes a deep breath and slowly starts to run his hands over his chest, still unsure and a little bit hesitant to present himself like that. The mirror at the wall opposite the bed grants Erik a good view on what his youngest boy is doing, and he stays completely still, only his eyes darting back and forth between the mirror and the screen of the laptop, even though he is rock-hard and aching with need, the feeling of Jonas' tight heat pulsing around his manhood arousing him almost painfully.

But Erik has learned to be patient a long time ago, and he knows that his patience will be more than rewarded in the end. His two boys sitting far away from them in their hotel rooms have started to stroke themselves as well, mirroring what their mate is doing. His darling is very sensitive to having his nipples stimulated, and Robert plays with them while he watches Jonas and Marco stroking themselves with rapt devotion, his breathing fast and harsh.

“You're so beautiful like this, Jonas, so beautiful. I have dreamed of you doing that for me for so long!” Erik's oldest boy tells his youngest one, moaning loudly when his nipples grow hard under his fingertips. His words encourage Jonas, and his movements become more urgent, Erik can feel him shivering with the desire his own hands arouse in him. His boy moves his hips in tiny jerks, and the young master needs to bite his lip to not just grab him and slam him down on his aching cock again and again because it feels better than anything Erik has felt in a long time.

“You're wonderful Jonas, keep doing that, oh yes, just like that!” Marco almost growls, finally being allowed to watch Jonas pleasuring himself clearly driving him to the very edge of his self-control. His blond boy pinches his hard nipples with his left hand while his right is already moving down south on his body, grazing over the inner sides of his pale thighs. Marco's perfect cock is so beautiful in its aroused state, straining proudly into the air, the engorged head deep red and already glistening with the creamy-white droplets of pleasure Jonas' performance has milked from him.

Erik so longs to touch him, longs to feel the warmth of his skin, to inhale Marco's unique scent, his love for his blond boy overwhelming him as he watches him pleasuring himself for his master and his two mates. Robert's loud groan draws his attention back to his dark-haired boy, and the sight of the handsome striker with the deep blue eyes stroking his hard shaft is almost too much to bear.

Erik misses Robert so damn much, misses to hold him and see the unquestioning love and surrender in these endless blue depths not only on a small screen, but when Robert is giving himself to him as happily and willingly as he always does it.

Jonas' right hand has reached its final goal, shyly wrapping itself around his proud erection. His sweetheart has tensed up again, and Erik pushes his longing and frustration about Marco and Robert not being here with them back into the farthest corner of his mind and focuses on the boy who is with him instead.

“You're doing fine, sweetheart, you're so hard and aroused only for us, just show us how much you want us,” he murmurs against his damp skin, dabbing kisses onto his shoulders and his neck. Jonas relaxes again, and his strokes become faster as he lifts himself up and starts to move up and down on Erik's cock, matching his strokes with the rhythm he fucks himself on Erik's dick.

“Oh, Jonas, this is incredible. You're gorgeous! I desire you so much!” Robert grinds out, his face suffused with his own overwhelming lust and arousal. His fingers clench around his hard shaft as he struggles to hold back and not come before Erik will give him permission, and Marco's strangled mewl is an echo of his moans.

“Fuck, Brownie, what are you doing to me, this is so good, please don't stop! Give me more!” The blond begs his mate, pulling almost roughly at his own throbbing member. His bottom lip is swollen where Marco has dug his teeth into it to keep his self-control and obey his master's order, but he doesn't complain, apparently not wanting this to be over too soon.

Erik can tell that Jonas is already close to his orgasm, his hot channel pulsing erratically and his rhythm faltering as he gets closer to the edge. His hand massages his shaft feverishly, and Erik loosens his tight grip around his hip and snakes one hand between their bodies to stroke the cleft between Jonas' sweaty butt cheeks.

His sweetheart rewards him with a heavy shiver running along his spine and a loud gasp, and Erik snickers breathlessly and licks over the salty skin of his throat.

“Come for me sweetheart, let my two other boys see how beautiful you are when you're coming from your own hand,” he murmurs, and this is all it takes to make Jonas explode. "Oh, fuck, I'm coming!" he shouts, the first wave of his orgasm wrecking his body.

Erik watches him come all over his hand in the mirror, and he can see from the corner of his eyes Marco and Robert holding their breaths and stilling their own hands as they savor the incredible sight of their mate losing himself in the throes of passion.

Erik needs all of his strength to not come himself, his poor balls hurting with the need to let go, but he is the master of these three wonderful young men, and he will hold back until his beloved boys have found their satisfaction.

More spurts follow the first waves, Erik's skillful stimulation prolonging his height, and it takes a rather long time until Jonas is finally done with coming and totally spent, his youngest boy slumping against his chest with a blissful and relieved sigh.

Erik kisses him on his cheek and wraps his arms around him to keep him safe and warm just like Jonas needs it right now. “You have done great, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you.” Jonas smiles at him in the mirror, and Erik smiles back before he looks at the screen again.

“My sweetheart deserves a reward for his performance, boys, I want you to come for him together,” he orders his two older boys, and he doesn't need to say that twice.

Marco and Robert must have been very close when Jonas came for them because they come right after the next three strokes, their cocks spilling their ecstasy over their hands and abdomens at the same time. Jonas moans softly at the wonderful sight and he entangles his fingers with Erik's, pulling the arms of his master firmly around his trembling body. They watch Marco and Robert savoring their intense height, their tight embrace reassuring not only Jonas but also Erik himself, and the young master feels blessed and humble again, deeply touched that his three wonderful boys are willing to trust him with their hearts and do that for him to feel close even when they are miles apart.

“I miss them so much. I miss you so damn much when I'm in Gladbach,” the younger brunet whispers, and Erik tenderly squeezes his fingers. “I know, sweetheart, I miss you just as much. But you are always in my heart, all of you, no matter where you are. You will always be in my heart, always be my beloved boys.”

“I love you, Erik.” Jonas' words are almost inaudible, but only almost.

“I love you too, Jonas.”

“I love you, Marco, I love you, Lewy!” Jonas now says louder, smiling at his two mates. “Thank you for doing that for me, my wonderful Blondie and my beloved Blacky. I'm sorry that it took me so long to do it for you.”

Marco huffs a relieved sigh, his blissed-out expression proving that his ecstasy must have been more than satisfying, and he leans against the head board of his bed and grins his unique lopsided grin. “You're welcome, Brownie,” he says with a wink, just to become serious again. “Please don't apologize, Jonas. I always knew that you weren't ready and needed more time, and I could never enjoy something you don't like.”

“The same here, Brownie. All we want is you to be happy!" Robert smiles tenderly at Jonas, and Jonas blows kisses in Marco's and Robert's direction. The blond and the dark-haired blow some kisses back at them, and Erik isn't surprised to find the gazes of his three boys directed at him, a pair of amber-green eyes and a pair of blue eyes looking at him from the screen while Jonas has turned his head, his light blue eyes begging him to finally see to his own needs.

“Erik, please come for us!” His three astonishing boys beg as if they had practiced that before, and he can't hold back the low growl that wants to flee his throat, his own need for release too strong to ignore it any longer.

The young master pushes Jonas away from his lap, and the smaller one is happy to obey and lies down on the bed on his back, knowing instinctively in which position Erik wants to take him for Marco and Robert being able to watch them, and he wraps his legs around Erik's narrow hips when he pushes back into him with one forceful snap of his hips.

Jonas' cock is soft, his boy still sated from his forceful orgasm, but his sweetheart craves to feel his master taking him and filling him with his claim, and he lets Erik trap his hands over his head and just moves his hips to meet his desperate thrusts.

Erik can feel Marco's and Robert's eyes upon them, his two older boys as happy that their beloved master will finally get his fill as his youngest boy is, and the young master lets go of his iron self-control and moves faster, every cell of his body literally screaming with the need to come. He is so hard that it is hurting, and Erik's vision blurs with the first wave of his own orgasm, hot pleasure taking his breath away and making him shudder violently.

Time stands still as Erik comes and comes, spurting his seed into his boy's willing body in fast jets and when it is finally over, he lets his boy hold him and stroke his hair until he has pulled himself together again. Jonas' arms keep him warm and safe, and Marco's and Robert's love is palpable even through the screen, the kilometers separating them shrinking to zero because true love will overcome every distance, no matter how big it might be.

Their love is like a soft and cozy blanket, and Erik turns his head and smiles at his two faithful boys waiting patiently for their master to come down from his high.

“I love you, my darling, my sweetheart and my love,” he says, his voice still husky, and Marco, Jonas and Robert return his smile and say like one: “I love you too, Erik.”

 

***

 

They have said goodnight and switched off the laptop some time ago, but Erik can still feel Marco and Robert in his heart as if they were lying next to Jonas and him, and he knows that his youngest boy can feel them in his heart as well.

They have kissed and stroked each other for a while and are now drifting off towards the slumber of pleasant exhaustion, Jonas' shock of brown hair pillowed comfortably on his chest.

Erik lies on his back, stroking absentmindedly the arm of his boy now and then, and he feels finally calm, reassured and at peace with himself again, the doubts and frustration he has struggled with over the last weeks because of their long-distance relationship finally gone.

The love between him and his boys and the love between his three boys is strong enough to overcome every obstacle and hardship, Erik is sure about that now, and he closes his eyes after pressing one last tender kiss on Jonas' hair, the memories of their truly pleasant evening following him into his happy dreams.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
